Scarlet Smirk
by gotosleeplove
Summary: Helen and Jovey begin the start to their new life. Perfection at its finest. But such perfection can not last forever, due to a certain intruder... Bloody Painter x OC *Sequel to Crimson Grin* -On Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready to leave, Jovey?" I heard Helen call.

I smiled brightly, my arms full with bags and various objects. Helen and I had returned, shortly after or exit, remembering all of the things we could bring along that could be of use. After all, it seemed as though both of us were lost in a daze when we left. My grin subconsciously grew as I giggled to myself.

"Yes, I'll be there in a second!" I yelled back, ignoring the corpse in the room as I left out the door. Not too soon after, I was walking out the house, seeing Helen awaiting in my father's truck. The sun was setting, only offering a brief outline of his form in the front seat.

I skipped over, dropping off the rest of my things into the back of the truck with little care. Looking in, I saw what Helen had put inside. My paintings-every last one of them. All of the food the house possessed. Money, it seemed. Books, painting materials. My additions were clothes, toiletries, pillows, blankets and a few more objects. We were set. According to Helen, the owners of our cabin wouldn't be returning until early June and it wasn't even December.

I hurried into the truck beside him, offering a bright smile. Even though he was wearing his mask, I could tell by his warm azure eyes that he returned it. That white mask with a crimson grin which once terrified me now brought nothing less than happiness. To think that the horror recently brought to us was now over was beyond magnificent. Finally able to relax in peace for a while, then begin our hobby once more.

Of course, I would be worried then. I bit my lip as I remembered the police finding us, having to run. Getting shot in the leg, getting sick. Having to lie through my teeth during an interview. No, it didn't bring the happiest things if things went wrong. Perhaps everything recently was just a learning experience. Shaking my head, I let those thoughts go. We were here now, and I refused to be anything less than happy.

"Ready to go?" Helen asked, his voice tender. It seemed to melt my bones, my eyes holding stars as I looked at him.

"Yep. Got everything I wanted," I nodded.

He returned it, starting the trucks ignition. It rumbled to life, as he slowly started along the road. My heart sputtered as he reached over, taking my hand into his gloved one. I felt as though I was drifting on a cloud as I laid back on the seat, wondering how life could get much better. Who would think that a serial killer could be so affectionate? I sure didn't. Helen seemed as though he still possessed his sanity… although it could flicker off with just a simple breath. No remorse, or guilt. Human lives were nothing… but it sure appeared like mine did to him.

I couldn't say much different; his life was also the only one that mattered to me.

"So, I see my note worked," he snickered, his mask hiding any emotion. I looked over at him, rolling my eyes.

"It gave me an open, you could say," I replied, a grumble in my voice. "So many damn interviews."

His laugh was rich as it echoed off of his mask. "Well, you must have put up quite the act," he chuckled, shaking his head as he drove through the darkening town.

"I hated having to make you look bad," I sighed, my bottom lip puckering.

"What else could you have done? Just forget about it for now, Jovey," he replied, causing my smile to return.

"So… what did you do while away?" I asked, truthfully curious. Honestly, I wondered how in the hell he managed to get away after dropping me off.

His sigh was heavy, his eyes hardening. "I don't believe I have ever ran as far, or as fast as I did. Well… perhaps after you were shot. But even still…" his fingers tightened around the steering wheel. "I managed to get away into the woods. The police were still after me, and their dogs… Same scene as you witnessed. I eventually came across a stream, jumped in, and let it take me wherever. I finally pulled myself out later that night and climbed a tree. Fell asleep for a few hours, then got up for the day. I didn't necessarily know where I wanted to go after that," he murmured.

I stared at him, pity swelling within my stomach. After all, it was because of me that he went through that. "What happened then?" I asked, my voice so small.

"I went back to the cabin we are headed to now. Stayed for a while, staring at the ceiling. I had to steal another car of course to get to it." He shrugged. "Then, after waiting for what seemed like year, I came back to your house to see if you were there or not. I didn't know whether you survived and were back. Survived and was still in the hospital. Or you didn't make it at all. Hell, I didn't know if you were in jail. But, you know the rest," he chortled, making my smile return.

"Good timing," I grinned, tightening my fingers around his.

"Indeed. Now that we are all caught up, I must know… was I right? Was it Sepsis?" he asked, his eyes peeking over to me.

I was nodding before he was finished. "Yes, you were right. They said that if you hadn't of left that note, I would have went into Septic Shock and died before they found out… so thank you," I whispered, my cheeks heating.

"You're welcome. You see, when you use a doctor's blood, it always pays to take his medical books," he sneered, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

I gasped, smiling at the same time. "You naughty man! Although I must say, that was very convenient," I giggled.

He shrugged once again, his smile stretched just as wide as the one on his mask. I could tell just by his eyes.

The rest of our car ride continued in silence. I sat back, staring out the window as the trees flew by. Content as I was, I hardly noticed when we pulled up beside our cabin. It looked the same as it did the last time I saw it. Helen backed the car in beside it, trees draping over and nearly blocking it from view. I didn't suppose he was going to trouble himself by getting rid of it this time around. After all, if anyone did come down here, we would have to leave anyhow.

As the truck's rumble went silent. I pulled my hand out of his, exiting out into the night. I went to the back, gathering a few of the bags into my arms, starting for the door. Right as I approached it, my feet were knocked out from under me. I nearly screamed, before realizing I was safe in Helen's arms. My shocked eyes then narrowed, accusingly.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, although it held an amused edge.

"Well, Jovey, you are still recovering, are you not? You shouldn't be on your feet for too long, I wouldn't recommend," he smirked behind his mask, opening the unlocked door after freeing a hand.

I scoffed, trying to hold on to his blue jacket, and my bags at the same time. He stepped inside the cabin, walking over to the olive-green couch I had practically lived on. Gently setting me down, he turned back to the door.

"I'll get the rest of the things. Do what you'd like with your belongings," he nodded as I chuckled. How adorable he was.

I stood, stretching out my limbs before carrying my bags through the cabin. Finding the first bedroom, I laid my bags on the bed, pulling out my clothes. Turning my head, I saw the wooden door to the side of the bed, hoping it was a closet. Thankfully, it was. Placing my clothes inside, I turned back to the small, yet warm room. The wooden walls were covered here and there by paintings of the woods. The bed had a scarlet and beige bedspread, along with a couple matching pillows. The side table had a small lamp with a frilly shade. A small rocking chair sat in the corner. All in all, a cute room that I would be happy to stay in. As I was looking, Helen walked in as well, carrying other bags underneath his arms, along with my paintings.

"Alright, I got everything and the door is locked," he sighed, dropping the bags onto the bed as I had. "Food is in the kitchen, everything else is here," he stated.

"Perfect," I smiled, beginning to sort through everything else.

I placed the money in the drawer on the bedside table first. I then draped my blankets over the rocking chair, setting the pillows in the seat. I found other places for my belongings as Helen watched. Then I took all of the toiletries out to the bathroom. When I returned, Helen had my paintings set up on around the room, the original ones now sitting against the wall on the floor. I beamed at him, unable to help it as I threw my arms around him. He chuckled, returning the gesture as I held him close.

"You should get on to bed," he whispered into my ear. "You've had a long day, after all."

I nodded, pulling back. I sat down on the bed, pulling down the covers after taking off my shoes. I was too tired, and too lazy to change at the moment. The t-shirt and sweats would do, anyway. But before Helen could take two steps, I yanked his arm, pulling him back to me.

"And where do you think you're going?" I smirked, as his blue eyes stared down at me.

"I was going to take the couch…" he replied, seemingly confused.

"I don't think so, Mr. Otis. Now get your ass over here," I giggled, unable to keep the serious expression on my face.

He laughed as well, holding up his hands. "Alright, alright. You know, you could ask nicely," he joked, sliding in next to me.

I let out a content sigh as I laid my head on his chest, wrapping an arm around him while he turned out the light. Looking up, though, I noticed one last thing that I wanted. I reached my hand up, slowly pulling his mask up. Only this time, he made no move to stop me. After pulling it completely off, I sat it on the bedside table. Returning my arm, I stared up at his now visible face.

A soft smile laid on his smooth lips, his shaggy raven hair falling over his eyes. Pure perfection. Everything in this one moment was perfection. Leaning up, I kissed his free lips. He returned it, a smile pulling across his face after I pulled away.

"Good night, Jovey," he whispered as I laid my head back on his chest.

"Good night, Helen," I replied, shutting my eyes.

This was the pure heaven I had asked for, for my entire life. I wanted to keep it for as long as we both lived. If I had to fight for it, I most certainly would. But there was not a thing more I could think to ask for.

Not a thing would take it away.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes fluttered open the next morning, warm light trickling through the window. First, I noticed, was that I was extremely hot. To the point where it was nearly uncomfortable. Next, the pounding noise in my ear that was immensely calming. And finally, the fact that I was still holding tightly to Helen, my head still on his chest. That would explain the pounding noise as the beat of his heart. I was extremely careful as I moved, not wanting to disturb him as he slept. My eyes raked over his still visible face, a smile involuntarily planting itself on my lips. My Helen. His mouth was limply hanging open, a light snore rumbling.

Before I had moved two inches, his blue eyes snapped open, instantly falling on me. Then, he smiled. "Good morning," he grinned, before yawning. He seemed to freeze when he noticed his mask was off, his eyes flashing back and forth as he searched for it.

"Relax," I chuckled, running a hand through my hair. "After all, I've seen your face before," I smirked, stretching out my arms.

He rolled his eyes, then sat up with me. "Just not used to being without it," he replied, rubbing his eyes. "But I must say, that was a good nights sleep, don't you agree?"

I was nodding before he was even done speaking. "I haven't been this well rested in a while. A shower would add a cherry on top," I sighed, pursing my lips.

"Then go take one," he scoffed, seemingly confused. Then, he understood. "You do realize that this place runs on solar power and the water comes from a well. We can do practically whatever we want here without notice. You're fine," he smiled.

My eyes widened. This was heaven on earth! I popped out of bed without another word, then grabbed a change of clothes from our stash. I didn't think Helen has noticed the clothing I had brought for him that belonged to my father... then again, I doubt he'd change. He seemed pretty fond of that blue jacket.

"You go on and take your shower. I'll make some breakfast, then take mine afterward," Helen murmured, popping his still gloved knuckles before hopping out of bed.

I grinned as I hurried inside the bathroom, honestly expecting not to ever get the luxury of a shower again. I was wrong, like I am about most things, I suppose. I hurried through my shower, trying to save as much hot water as I could manage for Helen. Once out and changed, I figured I didn't need to dry my hair as well. Did it really matter? I walked into the living room, my bare feet padding on the wooden floor. Helen was sitting at the table, bacon, eggs and toast laid in front of him. I thanked the lucky stars that he had taken all of the food, because this looked wonderful.

Plopping down next to him, I dug in without a second thought. Truthfully, I was starving, and did not recall eating since breakfast the previous day. And I must admit... Helen was a wonderful cook. He chuckled as I forked the food into my mouth, his bare face growing more beautiful as the seconds passed. He had just finished up his plate, now standing.

"I'll be back in a little," he nodded, kissing my cheek before walking back to our room.

I smiled warmly after him, loving those sweet little moments he had. Sweeter than I would have ever expected from a serial killer. I guess I should count my blessings... sort off. I cracked a grin at my own joke, as I finished up my food. Not too long after, Helen had returned, buttoning up his blue jacket. I could see one of my father's t-shirts underneath, so I guessed he had found them.

"So, what would you like to do today?" he asked, shaking his dripping bangs out from in front of his eyes.

I shrugged. "Whatever you would like to do. I'm up for anything," I smiled.

"Well, we have to wait a while before we can paint," he sighed, pursing his lips. "And I wouldn't recommend going far from the cabin. I'll have to stock it up before winter truly takes hold-"

"Don't you mean me?" I scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "If I'm not mistaken, you can't show your pretty little face around town, Bloody Painter."

"They don't know what my 'pretty little face' looks like, Jovey," he smugly replied, leaning against the table in front of me.

"Which is exactly why you should keep it hidden," I shrugged, truthfully just wanting no one else to see him but me. "Plus, my hair is starting to fade back to black. I'm going to be harder to recognize. Not to mention I could take out my nose and lip ring-"

"No, you're not doing that either," he growled, shaking his head.

My eyes widened. "Why not?"

"Because I like them," he bluntly replied, crossing his arms.

"I didn't mean forever, Helen," I smiled, a light blush coating my cheeks. "I meant for the runs into town to collect things. But... I'm glad you like them," I giggled, unable to help it. Oh, what this man does to me.

He paused, before shrugging. "Alright, then. Fine. How about we sit out on the front porch for a while? Get some fresh air?" he offered.

I nodded, standing from my seat. "Sure, that sounds great," I replied, as he began to walk back to our room. "What are you..." I began, before he walked back into the room. "doing," I sighed, shaking my head when I saw his mask back in place. "Why?" I simply asked, not liking it one bit.

"Because we're going outside," he replied, his voice now muffled like it used to be. It was partially nice to hear, then again I didn't like it all the same.

"So? We're out in the middle of the woods... and I'd rather you didn't have it on," I murmured.

"Why?" he asked, a gleam in his ocean eyes. It just made my eyes narrow.

"Because I can't kiss you with it on," I sourly pouted, yet grinned all the same.

I heard his chuckle as he stepped forward, his gloved hand slipping behind my neck. Tipping my head back, he lifted the mask so only his lips were visible. Leaning forward, he kissed me quickly, yet long enough to make my head spin. I furiously blinked as he leaned back, sliding his mask back down.

"Of course you can," he stated, and I could nearly see the brilliant smirk on his face. Bastard.

I rolled my eyes before turning, and walking out the front door. The sun was high in the sky, its rays falling through the trees. I looked over at the rocking chairs that were slowly swaying with the breeze. I sat in one, quickly beginning to rock back and forth. Helen took the one by my side, the sunlight reflecting off his mask.

"How long do you think it will be until we can start painting again?" I asked, pulling a hair band from my wrist. I pulled my still damp hair up into a pony tail, while Helen looking over into the trees as he contemplated my question.

"Not too sure. The town is just starting to calm down. Sure, we can go to a different one on the other side of the woods... but I doubt that would make much of a difference. They're probably looking for us, too. Give it about a month, maybe two. Hell, we could wait things out through the winter. Maybe move on, out of state," he shrugged. "Then it's fair game, I'd say."

"Out of state?" I asked, my eyebrows mashing together. "I love this cabin though," I sighed, looking around.

"As do I. That's why I've come back to it," he chuckled. "But still. I love not being in prison more. Trust me, Jovey, this isn't the only hideout I know of. I never stay at a place more than a month," he nodded, his eyes now solemn.

My eyes widened, as I thought about how long he stayed with me. "You were here a lot longer than a month, though," I replied, trying to count through the days in my head. "When you first met me... or, saw me through the window. Yes, you were out getting blood a lot longer."

"Yes, I know," he snorted, leaning back in his chair.

I gasped, my hair whipping around as I faced him. "You did not stay there that long, nearly getting caught just for me, Helen Otis."

"Don't be too sure," he replied, his voice soft.

Before I could reply, though, there was the sound of leaves crackling in the woods to our right. Helen was standing in a millisecond, a knife falling from his sleeve into his hand. I stared, in shock, and a bit in awe as he seemed prepared for almost anything. His eyes scanned over the thick brush, trying to see if there was anyone out there. The intensity of his glare made me hold my breath as I watched him. After a few more moments, without any other sounds, Helen slightly relaxed.

"Lets go inside," he murmured, pulling me up from my seat.

His eyes were still keen on that direction, an uncertainty in them that would not put my mind at ease. I walked in, Helen following after, locking the door behind him. Truthfully, we shouldn't worry. There were rabbits, birds, deer and plenty of other wildlife in this area.

We both needed to relax.

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed, throwing down my copy of _Frankenstein._ It would be the second time in the past few days that I had read it; after all, there wasn't much to do. Helen was lost in his own world, scribbling in one of my old sketchbooks with more passion than I ever had. Whenever I would catch glimpses, I could only make out what seemed to be his model of the jar rotator. Whatever else there was, I was content being oblivious of at the moment. But this boredom... just seemed to stretch onward.

I looked over at him, mask in place. I scowled, my fingers clenching as I debated ripping the thing off. His azure eyes broke away from the sketch for just a moment, before they landed on the TV screen. All he ever watched was the news, which I tried to blatantly ignore. I wasn't interested about what they said about us. The mystery of whether or not I was an accomplice or in peril. It was none of their business, nosy people.

"Helen," I called, it coming out as an unintended whine. "Lets do something."

"What?" he replied, even though it barely sounded like a question. The TV was reflecting off on his mask, his focus clearly on it.

"I don't know. Take a walk. Swim in the river. Gather some blood, I don't know, just _something."_

I heard his sigh as he shook his head. "Jovey, you know as well as I do that we can't yet. There hasn't been a day that has gone by that they haven't talked of you," he murmured, nodding towards the television.

I growled beneath my breath. "So? They spoke of you constantly, but you wandered anywhere you wanted," I pointed out.

"You're missing the point." He dropped his eyes from the screen and resumed his sketching.

"It's not my fault that this cabin fever is eating me alive," I spat, a scowl stretching across my face. When I didn't get a reply, I stalked forward, ripping the sketchbook from him.

"Jovey," he growled, a warning edge to his tone. His usual sparkling eyes were dark.

"Ever since you heard that damn rustling in the bushes you have retreated into your head!"

His eyes narrowed as he stared at me. Before I could blink, he flipped us around to where I was the one sitting, and he was the one kneeling in front of me. "Because this is not all fun and games," he hissed, as my eyes widened. "You may be content, having no worries and no problems. But I'll tell you, Jovey, we do. You need to learn to be over-cautious. Question every thing, even if it may seem silly. It could save you. The authorities are hunting for us right now, and no matter how much you want to, we can not leave. If you leave even the tiniest hint of your presence near by, we are screwed. So until your story dies down, find something to entertain you."

My eyes were watering as he pulled away, his blue eyes harsh and cold. "That isn't what has you upset," I whispered, shaking my head.

He paused, just a moment, before a condescending chuckle fell from his lips. "What has me upset?" he scoffed.

"Yes. You've been up in your head for the past few days. I miss how you were when we first got here. Something has to of happened," I replied, my jaw tight.

I could nearly hear the sound of his teeth grinding together. "There's a reward offered for your finding." His hollow voice caused chills to run up my spine. My furrowed brows basically showed I didn't quite understand what he was getting at. "There are going to be people keeping an eye out for you. And I'm sure most know that if they find you, they'll find me," he continued

A lightbulb popped into my mind. "Well then, it's simple. We don't get caught," I smiled, hoping to lighten the mood.

He shook his head. "You are making it quite hard not to. I made the biggest mistake a criminal could make," he sighed, shaking his head as he slumped down to my side.

My heart dropped as I stared at him. "What?" I spat, crossing my arms.

He chuckled without humor. "Jovey, you should know that any criminal, any anarchist can not have a single thing important to them. When there is something, not only the police, but anyone could use it against them. And I think we all know that a significant other marks number one."

I remembered this feeling once before. The wave of terror, the ice in the veins. The horror of knowing it was all too good to be true.

"So you want me to leave then?" I choked out, although fury adorned my tone.

"Did I say that?" he growled in return, his anger rising as well.

"You insinuated it!"

"Jovey, I really don't have time for games."

"Oh, I'm sorry I interrupted your doodling," I seethed, jerking up from where I sat.

Starting for the door, I didn't make it two feet before his hand clamped around my arm, roughly pulling me back. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" he snarled, his towering form causing me to be slightly intimidated.

"Out. You did want me to leave, after all," I snarkily replied, knowing I would regret it later.

"No, you are going to sit on that damn couch like I said," he barked. "Sometimes I truly believe you forget you are with a killer," he chortled hatefully.

"You've killed, I've killed, we're both killers, yay," I murmured, trying to yank away from his tight grip.

He let out a frustrated yell, throwing my arm away before stomping towards the door himself.

"Now what are you doing?" I yelled, close to ripping my hair out. I knew the peace couldn't last.

"I am going out. You are staying here," he growled. "Find something to entertain yourself, and I swear to all that is holy, if you are not here when I get back, I am using _your_ blood."

With that, he was gone, slamming the door behind him. I couldn't help it as tears trickled down my cheeks. That was new. We had never fought before, the only time he was even angry with me being when I tried to sneak a peek of his face. There was a lot going through his mind, and I simply acted like a snooty little bitch. I shoved my face into my hand, shaking my head. I was going to have to apologize when he got back... big time.

Before I could think anymore of it, I heard the loud sound of feet padding on the porch outside. My excitement flared for just a moment, thinking he had returned. Until a hand shot through the glass, smashing it into a million pieces. Then, proceeded to unlock the door from the inside.

My heart dropped to the very pit of my stomach as I shot up, nearly sprinting into the next room. Peeking around the corner, I saw the figure of a man in the doorway. He stepped over the broken glass, a sneer pulling across his wicked face.

"Never thought that bastard would leave," he chuckled beneath his breath.

Then, his eyes spotted me.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't breathe. It felt like my feet were bolted to the ground, unable to move. Those cold eyes that held me, that sinister brown that was so very close to black. The man smiled, his lips wickedly curling back from his teeth. Right when he took a step forward, it felt like I was granted my senses once again, nearly doubling over where I stood. My breaths were labored, my heart mimicking a hummingbird's wings. His feet crunched over the broken glass that littered the floor, the crunch splitting through the air like a chainsaw.

"Jovey, is it?" the man's cruel voice sounded, as my fists curled.

My brain was on overdrive, trying to figure out how to get away from this man. Or, better yet, how to kill him. But my hands were bare, and my surroundings offered little help. I wanted to scream and cry all at once, furious with myself for causing Helen to leave. Please... please, someone, anyone send him back. He was right, I was wrong, I admit it. I should have listened. Tears blossomed at the corners of my eyes, but I had to push them away. I had to find him.

 _Crunch._ The man was now just a few feet away. I braced myself, holding my head high as I stared at him. His rugged jacket clung to his large torso, his holey shirt laying beneath. His jeans were dirt stained, and his dark hair was beyond greasy. Like the flick of a switch, I remembered what Helen had said not even ten minutes ago. A reward. A reward for my finding. By the looks of it, this man could take any reward he could get.

"How did you find me?" I growled, trying to buy some time. To do anything at all.

"Call it a stroke of luck?" he chuckled, his dark eyes appraising me. "Was out hunting. Saw you and that masked murderer sittin' out on the porch. Then I heard of the large sum a' money that was offered for your finding," he sneered.

So I had been right. I smiled, a malicious edge to it. "I don't need to be found," I spat, biting on my lip ring. If he was smart enough, he'd know that it was a nervous tick.

"Thought so," he snickered. "But that doesn't mean that I won't be takin' ya," he laughed, while popping his knuckles.

My heart hammered so hard that it felt like it was about to break through my ribs. Right as he lunged forward, I ducked out of the way. A small squeal flew from my lips as I rolled on the floor, the man growling behind me as he slammed into the wall. Stumbling forward, I pushed myself onto my feet, paying no mind to the glass that was now wedged into my palm. Blood trickled down my fingers as I twisted the doorknob, listening to the pounding of feet behind me.

The autumn air hit my face as I sped out the door, trampling through the woods like my life depended on it... which it did. I heard the man barrel behind me, his loud steps causing me to panic. I caught myself before I screamed Helen's name, knowing I couldn't give away his identity. But scream for the Bloody Painter? That didn't sound right either. I just prayed to whoever was listening to let me find him. Or, that I could outrun this bastard. But where would I go? Would I get lost? I felt my legs begin to burn, but I pushed them forward.

It wasn't long, however, before a large force tackled me from behind, slamming me into the grown with little care. My vision was blurred as I tried to take control of myself, to fight the bastard away. I punched, I scratched, I kicked. But a hard punch to the face knocked all hope away, sending me to a dark abyss. The last thing that came to my mind, was the vision of Helen.

He had told me not to leave. But I had no choice. I could only hope that he knew it wasn't...

* * *

Helen angrily paced through the woods, his breaths heavy beneath his mask. How could she be so careless? To not understood that life would be a lot different? She was lucky she had things the way they were! Shaking his head, he stared off into the trees, trying to force his anger to dwindle. Of course she wouldn't understand. Not yet, at least. Letting out a sigh, he absentmindedly kicked a rock with his boot. The sun was lowering in the sky, casting shimmers of light onto the pond he was near. He should get back to her. Leaving her alone was a stupid decision... but he had to make sure he wouldn't do something he would regret.

He started on his way back to the cabin, leaves and sticks crunching beneath his boots. He played with his small knife that laid in his pocket, whistling an incoherent tune beneath his breath. Eventually, the cabin was in sight, its windows pitch black. Helen's eyebrows furrowed as he noticed the now fading sun, the darkness taking hold of the forest. Why hadn't Jovey turned on a light yet? Perhaps she was asleep. Or... His heart stuttered, before he sped forward. He nearly tripped up the steps, before seeing the door hanging wide open. His loud breaths echoed within his mask, his gloved hands beginning to shake. Stepping inside, he turned on the light, just as glass crumpled beneath his boot.

Looking down, he saw the shattered glass that covered the floor. Looking at the window, he saw it was busted. He nearly collapsed where he stood when he noticed the blood that speckled the doorknob.

"JOVEY!" he yelled, running to each room. Each came up empty, just as he thought. His adrenaline spiked as he leaned against the wall, trying to get his thoughts in order.

She was gone, she was gone, she was gone.

He stupidly left, and now she was GONE. His icy eyes flickered back to the glass, his eyebrows furrowing. Why would she smash the glass? The realization was so quick, it was as if it slapped him in the face. She hadn't left.

She was taken.

His horror lasted for mere seconds, before it was replaced by mind-numbing _anger._

The person who took her better hope that the devil found them before he did.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Blackness swarmed around me, holding my body down like heavy weights. I couldn't move, I could barely think. The only thing I was truly aware of was the aching pound that slammed in my head at a consistent rate. Over and over it throbbed, matching my heartbeat.

At one point, I was aware of the sound of a single voice. It was muffled, but one I could barely recognize. I couldn't pinpoint who it was before I sank into the dark waters of my mind once more. Eventually, however, I was able to piece my memories together one by one. That man. That no good man who broke into the cabin. Tackled me after I ran... knocked me to oblivion, stars flashing across my eyes before blackness over took me.

My speeding heartbeat made my head hurt even more. So many questions sped through my mind, bile rising in my throat. Where was I? Did he already turn me in to the police? Was I going to have to come up with yet another story to not get arrested myself? I doubted they would believe it this time... Helen. Where was Helen? Was he looking for me? After our fight... did he even care?

My anxiety continued to raise, until I had to focus on my breathing alone. The room I was in was silent-only my heart and breathing being heard. He wasn't here. No one was. It felt as if I was using all of my energy to force my eyes open. I could only squint them at first, my sight being blurred and in double. Shoving myself up onto my elbows, I instantly fell back, the breath getting knocked out of me. I realized then that my wrists and ankles were bound. I couldn't help the groan that tumbled from my lips from the pain. So much pain all at once... I couldn't say I didn't deserve it.

Right after, I heard the sound of boots clomping on the floor. Trying to see around the dark room, I could only make out the outlines of a door; a dim light shining through the cracks. Then, the light was blocked. The door jerked open, slamming into the wall with a boom. I saw the large form of my captor, poison swimming within my mouth as I tried to glare at him. The malicious sound of his chuckle filled the air, chilling me to the bones.

"See you've finally woke up," he snickered, blinding light tumbling into the room, causing me to flinch. I barely saw his hand drop from the light switch as he stepped inside.

His dark eyes appraised me, it taking everything I had not to spit in his direction. Never before had I felt such a strong amount of hatred; not even towards Brady. Now being able to see, my eyes trailed the bleak room. It was empty. Empty besides me and that man. I could at the very least be thankful that he didn't take me to the police.

"Let me go," I pitifully growled, sounding like a feeble cat. It fell upon deaf ears and I knew it. Why would he let me go after going through all the trouble of catching me?

He laughed, it sounding a bit like a cough as he pulled out a cigarette. Placing it between his lips, he shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, darlin'," he murmured, the cigarette staying perfectly balanced between his lips. Yanking a lighter from his pocket, he lit it, the smoke now filling the room.

"Why am I here?" I hissed, my face now shriveled due to my aching head and the smell of smoke. "I thought you were turning me in to the police?" I snorted, fighting to hold my head up.

He sucked in a puff of smoke, before blowing it out through his nose. His features were tense as he looked me over. "I was. But I got ta thinkin'... there is one person they're wantin' more than you," he rasped, crossing his arms. "And what's the best way of gettin' that Bloody Painter fella ta come right to me, no effort made?" he sneered.

My face paled.

"You're asking to be killed," I replied, holding my head up confidently.

"Dead or alive?" he sneered, the end of his cigarette glowing brightly as he took another hit. "Still get the money one way or another. Don't think they'll care too much if a wanted murderer is dead," he darkly smiled, his rotting teeth shining.

"He'll kill you," I breathed, trying my best not to let my voice waver. Tears were welling in my eyes, it being extremely difficult to hold them back.

"Tell my shotgun that," he snorted, blowing out a puff of smoke as he throatily laughed. "One shot and that paintin' fella will be his own work a' art."

Now I couldn't help it as the tears trickled down my cheeks, fear taking me over like a tidal wave. "He won't come," I breathed, shaking my head. "We got into a fight before you came. He was pissed at me and probably thought I left on my own. He won't come," I repeated, trying to plant to tiniest seed of doubt into his mind. Anything to try and have him not expect Helen.

I saw his eyes turn to steel as he glared at me. Flicking his hand out, he through the nub of his cigarette to the ground, stomping his foot on top of it. "Oh, he'll come," he growled, taking a step forward. "One person he keeps alive? He'll find ya," he chuckled, taking another step until he was right in front of me. "Even if he don't I can still turn you in. Either way it'll be a win for me. Hell, if that bastard cares enough, he'll come a' lookin' for me after he sees ya on the news. Just gotta be patient," he growled.

I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath until he pulled back, throwing me one more glare before stomping towards the door. Shutting out the lights, he slammed the door behind him, leaving me alone in the dark once more.

It felt like I was on the brink of hyperventilating, my fear swelling until it was unbearable. There was no way I could get out of this and I knew it. Never did I think it... but I could only help Helen wouldn't come looking for me.

* * *

Heavy stomps trampled through the woods, leaves smashing beneath each step. Usually, he gracefully strode through the forest like a mirage. But now, Helen Otis was anything but. Even with his mask his anger was clear. The seething rage that spilled from those unnerving icy eyes was hard to miss. One gloved hand stayed within his pocket, his fingers anxiously trailing along his knife's blade. He was aching to rip it across the fucker's throat who took Jovey. He wouldn't stop until he found him, and made him pay in every way he could.

Like an angry bear he trampled through the trees, his keen eyes spotting every hint of where they went. The footprints sunk into the dirt. The disturbed leaves and upturned rocks where it appeared he _drug_ Jovey. His blood boiled. He was a hunter, prepared to make whoever it was regret being born. He would pay.

Jovey had never seen him lose himself. That man wasn't the same. She had never seen the lack of sanity to this extent, nor was he going to even attempt to hide it. There was no way to. Never has he been this angry. Continuing on his path, looking like a nightmare as he trailed through the dark, his determination flared.

He would pay.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
